Europejski marksizm kulturowy, czyli nowoczesna Europa w Niemczech
Total Drama: Show Never Die - Odcinek 1 Przed hotelem stoi rudowłosa istota, która jest w kajdankach na nogach oraz rękach. Są one długości pozwalającej normalnie poruszać kończynami, ale jednocześnie uniemożliwiające ucieczkę. Jurgita została wyciągnięta z więzienia na prośbę jednego z producentów. Jurgita: 'Witajcie kochani! *uśmiechnęła się słodko do kamer* Witam Was w najnowszym reality-show. Ja nazywam się Jurgita, a poprowadzę dla Was istną rzeź w europejskich miastach. Na pewno jesteś na to gotowi? *przyłożyła palec do ust, czule się uśmiechając* ''Uśmiech był niewątpliwym atutem rudowłosej. '''Jurgita: Za mną znajduje się hotel, w którym przetrzymywane jest mięso armat...znaczy się uczestnicy i ekipa. Do rudowłosej podeszło dwóch bodyguardów, uzbrojonych w broń oraz paralizatory. Jurgita przewróciła oczami. Jurgita: Przecież nic Wam nie zrobię w takim w stanie. Ochroniarze odetchnęli, w tym czasie słodka dziewczynka przybliżyła do siebie jednego z nich i wyszeptała mu w twarz, gniotąc go za gardło. Jurgita: Bo i tak wypruję z Ciebie flaki, skurwielu! Wrzasnęła mu prosto w twarz. W tym czasie jego kompan zaczął razić dziewczynę paralizatorem. Jurgita: Cóż... To jest Total Drama: Show...Never...Dii-eee! Jurgita padła nieprzytomna na ziemię. Hotel Germania. To tutaj zamkniętych jest siedemnaście pokoi. W nich uśpieni leżą członkowie ekipy oraz sami zawodnicy. Każde z tych pomieszczeń jest zamkniętę od środka. W drzwiach jest klucz, którym obudzeni ludzie mogą się wydostać. Jeśli ludzie wyjdą z pokojów mają dostęp do kilku pomieszczeń oraz full wypas bufet. Problemem jest tylko to, że nie mają rzeczy osobistych, które zostały skonfiskowane. Informacje: *Kolejka obowiązuje na discordzie. W nim informujemy czy chcemy napisać czy coś. *Wyzwanie rozpocznie się w piątek koło 17:00. *Życzę miłej zabawy. :) Hotel, Pokoje. Pobudka. Każdy zawodnik budzi się w luksusowym pokoju i opuszcza pomieszczenie. To samo tyczy się ekipy. Charles budzi się w swoim pokoju, niewyspany przekręca kluczyk i wychodzi z pokoju, przyzwyczajony ze ma łazienkę naprzeciw pokoju idzie przed siebie bez zastanowienia, po czym spada ze schodów które były dosłownie przed nim. Charles: Ała... Czekajcie gdzie ja jestem?! Hotel..? No tak to musi być pokój startowa tego teleturnieju czy tam reality-show do którego się zapisałem! Szok ze mnie przyjęli, może wygram te pieniądze na pomoc ludziom. Obolały Charles siada na krześle i czeka na następnych zawodników. ... Igor leżąc kręci się z boku na bok, lecz po chwili zmienia pozycję na siedzącą i uderza w podłogę jakby chciał poprawić poduszkę. Na jego twarzy pojawia się mocne zdziwienie gdy zamiast okazuje się, że pod sobą miał podłogę. Igor: Noż kurtka, znowu spadłem z łóźka?! Zaczyna się rozglądać. Igor: Chwila, to nie mój pokój... * Łapie się za głowę zamyślny, lecz po chwili strzela facepalma* Jasne! To nowy sezon TP i ulala! Postarali się z pokojami! Spojrzał on na drzwi do których podszedł, lecz drzwi były zamknięte. Igor: No co za menda mnie tu zamknęła! Powiedział głosem pełnym bulwersu. Dokładnie przyjrzał się jeszcze raz drzwią i zobaczył, że w zamku jest kluczyk. Przeklęcił kluczyk w drzwiach i upewnił się, że jest otwarte. Igor: Wiedziałem, że ten klucz tu jest od samego początku! Powiedział to jakby tłumaczył się przed kimś. Już miał wyjść, lecz jeszcze przed tym uniósł rękę i powąchał by upewnić się, że nie śmierdzi. Po chwili tylko westchnął. Igor: Cóż... Nie pachnę jak łąka pełna stokrotek, więc albo śpię tak już koło mięsiąca, albo w tym pokoju jest koło 40 stopni. Oby był tu prysznic... Lub wannna... Lub jacuzzi! Uśmiechnął się i wyszedł w poszukiwaniu łazienki i innych uczestników. ... Kate budzi się szuka ręką telefonu ale nie może go znaleźć. Otwiera oczy i zauważa że nie jest w swoim pokoju Kate: '''Ehh to znaczy że mnie wzięli do tego programu. Dobra chyba czas się stąd wydostać ''Kate otwiera drzwi za pomocą klucza '' '''Kate:Ciekawe gdzie jest reszta zawodników Szuka po kątach jakichkolwiek ludzi Kate: A może to zły sen? Zauważa krzesła Kate: 'Dobra nawet jeśli to tylko sen to powinnam trochę odpocząć ''Siada na krześle. ... W swoim pokoju również obudził się niepozorny Janusz. Spał w swojej typowej codzienniej piżamie. Obudził się w wygodnym łóżku i przeciągnął się leniwie. '''Janusz: Kurła, dawno się tak nie wyspałem. Jednak sen w swoim łóżku, to sen. Mruknął cicho do siebie, wyprężając się niczym kot. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego to, że śpi w luksusowym hotelów i program właśnie się zaczął. Janusz: Ale somsiady będą mi zazdrościć! Powiedział dumnie, przebierając się w swoje ulubione ciuchy. Nie zapomniał ubrać swoich wyprasowych przez mamusię białych skarpet. Opuścił pokój cicho pogwizdując. '' ... ''Następna osoba obudziła się. Była to Temple. Rozejrzała się wokoło i przeciągnęła. Nie zauważyła nic w pokoju z swoich rzeczy. Temple: 'Halo, gdzie moje rzeczy ?! Gdzie mój aparat fotograficzny :( ''Przeczeszała jeszcze raz pokój drobiazgowo i widząc, że nic nie ma przekręciła klucz i wyszła ze swojego pokoju. ... W kolejnym pokoju było bardzo ciemno. Okno zostało zasłonięte, a światło było wyłączone. W przeciwieństwie do innych pokojów, w tym panowała specyficzna atmosfera. Po pierwsze było wyjątkowo chłodno mimo, że za oknem było przynajmniej +25 stopni, po drugie w całym pokoju unosił się dziwny intensywny zapach. Ciężko byłoby ustalić jego źródło, więc lepiej skupić się na mieszkańcu owego apartamentu. Szczupły, średniego wzrostu chłopak o szatynowych włosach właśnie wybudzał się z wampirzego snu, dokładnie, wampirzego. Spał cicho, spokojnie i bez większego wiercenia się. Rhys, bo tak brzmiało imię tej postaci, wolno otworzył oczy od razu mrużąc je kręcąc powoli głową na lewo i prawo. Jego błękitne jak niebo oczy oraz skóra blada niczym u trupa mogłyby spowodować atak paniki u potencjalnego nieznajomego. '''Rhys: Huh, więc to tak. Chłopak mrugnął dwa razy swoimi oczyma, oblizując sobie górną wargę ust. Wolno pokręcił głową na lewo, a następnie na prawo... Rhys: Chyba już pora... Mruknął powoli zsuwając się z miękkiego łóżka na którym spędził noc. Oprócz bokserek chłopak nie miał na sobie kompletnie nic. Leniwie postawił kilka kroków zatrzymując się na środku pokoju. Rhys: Moich rzeczy nie ma. Fakt, chłopak nie był u siebie, a jego torby czy chociażby walizki nie było widać na horyzoncie. Nie wyglądał on jednak na zdziwionego tą sytuacją, cóż... tak naprawdę to w tym momencie bardzo przypominał żywego trupa. Rhys: Cóż to? Jego uwagę przykuł fotel stojący w rogu pokoju. Na siedzeniu owego siedziska znajdowało się coś co przypominało ubrania. Po zrobieniu wolnych trzech kroków okazało się, że były to ułożone w kostkę ubrania, które bardzo przypominały te które zwykle nosił, dodatkowo były ułożone w kostkę! Na szczycie piramidy biały luźny t-shirt oraz morska koszula (rozpięta!). Pod nimi czarne spodnie razem z srebrnym paskiem, prawdopodobnie slimy. Obok leżała czarna bielizna oraz czarna para skarpetek. Obok fotela leżała jeszcze para czarnych tenisówek z białymi sznurówkami. Rhys bez mrugnięcia okiem postanowił przebrać się w owe ubrania, rozbierając się na środku pokoju... po chwili był już cały ubrany i gotowy do wyjścia. Rhys: Wygodnie... Po tym mruknięciu chłopak ruszył w stronę drzwi i opuścił swoje "królestwo". ... W łóżku wyleguje się w najlepsze Margaritte. Co prawda otworzyła oczy i obejrzała pokój, uznała jednak, że zaczęcie nowego sezonu TP nie jest warte wstania z łóżka. Chciała sobie nalać wina, ale okazało się, że odebrano jej bagaż. Straszliwie ludzie. W końcu jednak ruszyła się z kanapy i korzystając z kluczyka, wyszła na korytarz, w celu poznania innych. ... W jeszcze innym pokoju panował przyjemny półmrok. Zasłonięte były zasłony, więc trudno było określić jaka była godzina. Na wygodnym łóżku leżał pogrążony we śnie młody chłopak. Miał jasnobrązowe włosy i ładne rysy twarzy. Ubrany był w modny komplet; szare rurki, białą koszulkę, na którą narzuconą miał czarną kurteczkę. Stylizację dopełniały czarne sneakersy. Brunet leżał nieruchomo aż do momentu gdy... Benji: 'O skit... *w jego głosie zabrzmiał szwedzki akcent* ''Chłopak zakrył oczy dłonią, ziewnął głośno. Powoli budził się. Najpierw zabrał rękę z twarzy i intensywnie zamrugał swoimi szaroniebieskimi oczami. Podniósł się powoli. Rozejrzał się po pokoju. '' '''Benji: '''Gdzie ja... *zamrugał znowu* Reality show... ''Młody szwed energicznym ruchem przeszedł do pionu i stanął na podłodze. Odruchowo przeczesał nieco rozczochrane włosy. Wziął się pod boki, uśmiechnął się do siebie. Perspektywa zaczęcia zabawy w reality-show wywoływała mimowolny uśmiech na jego twarzy. Odruchowo sięgnął do kieszeni spodni po telefon chcąc uwiecznić moment rozpoczęcia na instagramie... kieszeń była jednak pusta... 'Benji: '''Hm? *zdziwił się* ''Chłopak domyślił się, że konfiskata telefonu była jednym z elementów zabawy. Pomimo, że rozumując logicznie rozumiał sytuację to jednak poczuł dziwne, wewnętrzne obawy będąc pozbawionym swojego gadżetu. Usilnie starał się zakryć frasunek uśmiechem, jednak było to trudne. '' '''Benji: '''Skit... *zaczął chodzić po pokoju* ''Benji chodził od prawej do lewej i od lewej do prawej. Niby taka mała drobnostka i to taka, której się spodziewał, jednak nie mógł się do końca pozbierać. Jedynym sposobem było przerzucenie swoich myśli na coś innego. Tylko na co? 'Benji: '''To co teraz? *zastanawiał się głośno* Pewnie trzeba poznać innych... *stanął przed lustrem, przejrzał się, jeszcze raz poprawił włosy* Trzeba... się starać... ''Młody szwed stanął nieruchomo. Patrzył się w lustro. Wypróbował uśmiech; szeroki pokazujący zęby, zwykły, wąski przyjazny. Może to idiotyczne, ale chłopak musiał się trochę wysilić aby przybierać adekwatny wyraz twarzy. No cóż, potrzebna była praca. '' '''Benji: '''Chyba jest dobrze *przetestował swój najlepszy uśmiech. Rozluźnił się nieco* Niech się... dzieję. ''Chłopak pewnym siebie krokiem, z uniesioną głową, podszedł do drzwi. Wziął głęboki oddech i nacisnął klamkę uprzednio przekręciwszy klucz w zamku. Wyszedł na korytarz starając się emanować pewnością siebie. '' ... ''Do pokoju Melissy wkradały się pojedyncze promienie słońca i oświetlały jej twarz. Dziewczyna ziewnęła i obróciła się plecami do okna. Na spokojnie przeanalizowała otoczenie, oczywiście zdała sobie już sprawę z pobytu w reality show. Zorientowała się również, że skonfiskowano jej wszystkie rzeczy osobiste, więc mogła pomarzyć o uporaniu się z burzą niesfornych loków. Westchnęła cicho, podniosła się z łóżka i wsunęła na nogi leżące obok białe trampki. Rozejrzała się jeszcze raz po pomieszczeniu w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś zegarka, ale żadnego nie zauważyła, zatem podeszła do drzwi, w których znajdował się kluczyk. '' '''Melissa: '''Raz kozie śmierć *''powiedziała z determinacją w głosie i przekręciła kluczyk w zamku* ... Sophie już od dawna nie spała, ale postanowiła spędzić trochę czasu na medytacji w swoim pokoju. W pewnej chwili usłyszała (albo wydawało jej się, że usłyszała) uczestników stopniowo wychodzących ze swoich pokojów. Gwałtownie otworzyła oczy. '''Sophie: Chyba już nadszedł ten czas! Podniosła się, a następnie wskoczyła w swoje kolorowe szmaty ubrania, nałożyła mnóstwo różnej biżuterii i poprawiła perukę włosy. Sophie: Wow, ale ze mnie ślicznotka! Zachichotała i opuściła swój pokój. Salon Wyposażony w telewizor, kilka kanap oraz stolik do grania w pingponga. Charles spogląda na Kate, przyćmił go jej piękny wygląd Charles: '''Co taka piękna dama robi w tak niebezpiecznym Show? Ma swoje pani powody? Ja próbuje wygrać kwotę by pomóc potrzebującym, a jaki jest pani powód? '''Charles: "Piękna Dama", "Panie"?! Zwaliłeś to chłopie, zwaliłeś, to nie XIX wiek... chyba się zawalę pod ziemię... Kate: Serio *śmieje się* ale potrzebuje kogoś przyjaznego w show Kate: Ja gdybym wygrała moje pieniądze przeznaczyłabym na zakupy może to nie jakiś ważny powód ale wiem że raczej nie wygram a po za tym nie chce być sztampowa Charles: '''Na zakupy?! Cały milion?! Przecież nie wydasz tego nawet w rok! Po co ci jakieś markowe ubrania i kosmetyki? Przecież i bez nich będziesz dla mnie... Ekhem... dla wszystkich ładna. '''Kate: Pragnę zauważyć że zakupy to nie tylko ubrania i kosmetyki są jeszcze spożywcze,Farbowe itp. Więc sprowadzanie zakupów tylko do Ubraniowych,Kosmetykowych jest dużym błędem ale pomijając już to dziękuje Kate: Przypomniał mi o tym że nie wiem jak ja wytrzymam bez zakupów Charles: '''Produktów farbowych nie musisz kupować wiele, wystarczy raz w miesiącu jeden, a pożywienie nie wiele kosztuje, jest wiele marek które sprzedaje lepsze jedzenie taniej i lepiej niż "oryginały". Co do produktów chemicznych tak jak z farbowanymi należy kupować je co miesiąc i odpowiednio ich używać aby na ten miesiąc wystarczyły. Ja tak robię i jakoś żyje za te 2 tysiące na miesiąc, jeszcze zostaje mi 800 które wydaje na cele charytatywne. '''Kate: '''Niby tak ale ja mam uzależnienie od zakupów dlatego w moim domu znajdziesz pełno gratów. Starałam się przed programem trochę go pozbyć bo jak ja nie zrobię zakupów co 2 dni co najmniej to jestem nie do wytrzymania i w sumie też trochę dlatego tu wstąpiłam żeby chociaż trochę pozbyć się tego uzależnienia mam nadzieje że się uda. '''Charles: Aha, to tak się sprawy mają, jeśli wygram to za twoją zgodą mogę ci zafundować terapię przeciw temu użaleznieniu, wyjdzie ci to na dobre gdyż będziesz miała więcej pieniędzy zaoszczędzonych za które np. Hmmm... poprowadzisz firmę albo jakiś zakład? Kate: Na serio? to bardzo miłe z twojej strony. *uśmiecha się* Charles: To dla mnie nic jeśli czynię dobro *Zarumienił się*, chcesz pójść ze mną poznać innych zawodników? Wiesz, lepiej poznać swoich rywali. Kate: No spoko Kate i Charles poszli do biblioteki, w nadziei ze spotkają tam kogoś kto pomoże im wygrać. Kuchnia&Jadalnia Super wypasiony bufet. Dostępne są wszystkie dania, obok znajduje się jadalnia. ... Igor w czasie rozglądania się, natrafił na kuchnię. Prawdopodobnie poszedłby dalej, lecz apetyczna margharitta na stole i pusty żołądek przekonał go na zostanie na dłużej. Chłopak wziął talerz na który nałożył 4 kawałki pizzy i udał się do jadalni gdzie zaczął jeść, oczekując, że przyjdzie jakiś uczestnik. Z drugiej strony do kuchni doczłapał się Rhys. Po konieczności wysłuchiwania pierdół, którymi zalewał go Janusz chłopak nabrał apetytu na... sok pomarańczowy. Na jego szczęście zaraz na wejściu stały tam 4 kartony po 2 litry pomarańczowego Tymbarka. Chłopak podszedł zabierając karton pod pachę i udał się z nim do jadalni, po drodze zwijając jeszcze szklankę. Gdy wszedł do kolejnego pomieszczenia dojrzał jakiegoś chłopaka, który objadał się pizzą, ale nie wydawał się on idealnym dla niego rozmówcą, z resztą już miał dosyć rozmów przez Janusza. Rhys usiadł sobie na drugim końcu stołu, nalał soku do pełna i popijając obserwował... Zgłodniała Temple przybyła do kuchni w poszukiwaniu czegoś lekkiego do zjedzenia. Zauważyła dwóch osobników siedzących na skrajach stołu. W głowie miała mętlik jak się zachować, po kilku sekundach powiedziała zwyczajnie: 'Hejka. - 'po czym zajęła miejsce gdzieś na środku, wcześniej biorąc jakąś lekką sałatkę. Zgłodniałam już. ''- rzekła do samej siebie, lecz inne osoby tutaj to usłyszały. W jej głowie pojawiła się mina zawstydzenia, gdy zrozumiała, że to powiedziała za głośno.'' Wtedy Igor, który był bardzo zajęty jedzeniem, zobaczył, że w kuchni są inne osoby. Było mu lekko wstyd, że zapomniał o kulturze i się nie przywitał. Igor: 'O! Długo tu jesteście? Jeśli tak to przepraszam za mój brak manier. *Stanął i uśmiechnął się* Jestem Igor i pochodzę z Polski. *Odwrócił się w stronę Temple* Życzę smacznego. ''Usiadłszy wrócił do jedzenia mając nadzieję, że ktoś inny rozpocznie głębszą dyskusje. Rhys usłyszawszy słowo "Polak" aż się zakrztusił. Dopiero przecież co od jednego uciekł, a już napatoczył się drugi. Po krótkiej walce z kaszlem i próbami nieuduszenia się wszystko wróciło do największego porządku. '''Rhys: Kolejny... *mruknął cicho pod nosem* Janusz chyba obrzydził mu naród Polski na dobre..., zdecydowanie bardziej interesująca była dziewczyna, która przyszła tuż po nim. Panowała od niej zupełnie inna aura niż od pozostałych ludzi których zdążył spotkać. Rhys: Hej. *odparł w stronę Temple, z końca jadalni* Chłopak nawet na chwilę podniósł wzrok, ale natychmiastowo powrócił do konsumowania swojego napoju licząc, że duszenie się w szklance już mu nie będzie grozić. Temple zerknęła na kolejną osobę, która odezwała się do niej gdy wchodziła. '- Dzięki. '- odpowiedziała krótko, łykając wcześniej jakiś kawałek jedzenia.Słysząc, że jest z Polski miała różne myśli, gdyż słyszała co nieco o tym kraju. Jedne były niepochlebne, inne nie. Przeważały te pierwsze. (please) Usłyszała parę chwil później słowo od innego chłopaka. Popatrzyła na niego i kiwnęła głową, że usłyszała i zrozumiała. Po czym dalej zajadała się sałatką, której została połowa. Kiedy Rhys się zakrztusił, Igor lekko się zmartwił i chciał dowiedzieć się czy z jego kolegą z programu jest wszystko dobrze. Igor: Emmm... * Skierował wzrok w stronę Rhysa* Wyglądałeś jakbyś zaraz miał tu wyzionąć ducha, czy wszystko jest okej... Panie... Panie... *Igor zaczął drapać się po głowie* Właściwie to jak się nazywacie? Blady chłopak poczuł, że jego unikanie rozmów nie do końca się uda... a w apartamencie zostać nie mógł. Postanowił więc udawać "zainteresowanego". Rhys: Rhys. *mruknął* Nawet nie zauważył kiedy a wypił cały 2 litrowy sok... Temple zdołała dokończyć sałatkę. Zerknęła na jednego, potem drugiego chłopaka. I odpowiedziała: Temple: '''Jestem Temple. ''Wzięła jakiś sok i zaczęła popijać łyk po łyku.'' Kate wchodzi bierze sushi idzie do jadalni nie zauważając innych siada i zaczyna jeść Igor zauważając dziewczynę od razu do niej macha. '''Igor: Dzień dobry. Jestem Igor, a pani? Kate: O hej *mówi że zdziweniem że ktoś tu jest* jestem Kate z Wielkiej Brytani. Igor: '''Miło mi. Ja pochodzę z Polski. Łazienka Jedna wielka wspólna łazienka ''Igor wszedł szybkim enrgicznym krokiem do łazienki i od razu pokochał to miejsce! '' '''Igor: Do czego doszło, że jakaś łazienka jest ładniejsza od mojego pokoju? *Zaśmiał się lekko* O mój Boże! Jest! Jest! JEST! Pobiegnął szybko do ogromnego jacuzzi i przytulił się jak do dawno nie widzianego kumpla. Igor: Ja już nie puszczę tego jacuzzi! O nie! Nie ma żadnej siły, która mnie do tego zmusi! Niestety od razu po tych słowach, puścił on jacuzzi i lekko zachichotał. Igor: Oprócz siły pięniedzy, których nie dostanę jeśli będę się cały czas przytulał do jacuzzi i siła rozebrania się by wziąść kąpiel. Rozejrzał się po łazience i spostrzegl kosz na pranie, do którego wrzucił swoją koszulkę. Igor: Muszę tylko zapamiętać by później zabrać z tąd moje rzeczy. Wtedy podszedł on do lustra, które było na zlewem i zaczął podziwiać czy instensywne chodzenie na siłownie by w programie wyglądać dobrze się opłacało. Chłopak był dosyć zadowolony z efektu, lecz po chwili spostrzegł w lustrze kamerę na którą spojrzał mocno zawstydzony. Igor: Czy... Czy to się nagrało? Ku jego niezadowoloeniu kamera "pomachała" na tak. Igor: Czy to będzie nagrywało moją kąpiel? Kamera znów macha na tak. Wtedy wstyd Igora zmienia się w złość. Igor: No co za typ to wymyślił?! Czy ta osoba słyszała o prywatności?! No chyba nie! Mimo dość dużej złości udało mu się uspokoić. Igor: I teraz tylko pytanie czy umyć się czy się nie umyć? Mimo iż pytanie zadał sam sobie, to kamera udzieliła mu twierdzącej odpowiedzi, co także go zdenerwowało. Igor: Kto do jasnej ciasnej obsługuje ten badziew?! *Łapie się za głowę* Chłopak zirytowany tym, że kąpiel móglby wziąść tylko przy kamerach postanowił, że zrobi to później. Może po zadaniu będzie możliwość umycia się bez bycia nagrywanym? Może będzie zadanie z wodą? Tak czy inaczej i tak pachniał lekko poniżej przeciętnej, więc jakoś wytrzyma bez natychmiastowej kąpieli. Wziął koszulkę i postanowił przejść się by zobaczyć inne pomieszczenia. Biblioteka Wszystkie dostępne książki. Są komputery, ale bez internetu. ... W tym czasie gdy niektórzy się budzili, Janusz już baraszkował po całym hotelu. Był podekscytowany jego wielkością i przede wszystkim jakością. Od samego początku zaczął swe marudzenie, wchodząc do jednego regału z książkami. '' '''Janusz': Żeby kurła u nas były takie luksysy. *mruknął pod nosem niezadowolony* Zrobił parę kroków w bok i przeglądał się półkom z książkami. Wziął jedną do ręki i zaczął czytać jakiś napis po niemiecku. Janusz: Kurła! Toż to niemieckie ścierwo! Hitlery jedne, gdzie wrzuciły godnego Polaka! W czasie, gdy Janusz ochoczo poszukiwał Pana Tadeusza próg biblioteki przekroczył Rhys. Rozejrzał się leniwie po pomieszczeniu, widząc w nim tylko wspomnianego wcześniej Polaka postanowił zagnieździć się tutaj na moment. Osaczył wzrokiem pierwsze najdalsze wolne miejsce i spokojnym krokiem udał się do biurka. Po drodze zdążył przygarnać jakąś książkę Stephena Kinga, gdyby chciał ją ukraść najpewniej nikt by się nie zorientował. Chłopak usiadł na wybranym przez siebie miejscu, przodem do reszty pomieszczenia. Otworzył książkę, kilka razy ją kartkując. Sprawiał wrażenie zainteresowanego czytelnika... Janusz usłyszał wejście osobnika do pomieszczenia. Nawet jakby zrobił to najciszej jak potrafi, nasz prawilny Polak i tak, by to dosłyszał. On potrafi usłyszeć nawet najcichszy oddech somsiada pięć pięter wyżej. Zachowanie obcego bardzo go oburzyło. Jak to wejść do pomieszczenia i nie przywitać się z obecnymi!? Kto tego gówniarza wychowywał. Poczciwy Janusz wziął jedną z książek, udając, że czyta i udał się w kierunku tego osobnika. '' '''Janusz:' Dzień dobry. *przywitał się mocno, zaznaczając jednocześnie o co mu od razu chodziło w tych słowach, nie zdradzając swoich intencji* Chłopak jednak kompletnie zignorował Janusza, traktując go z niesamowitą pogardą. Nie podniósł wzroku na osobnika, ręki również nie zamierzał podawać, a o odzywaniu się nie było praktycznie mowy. Po prostu siedział sobie dalej tak jakby Janusza tam po prostu nie było. Przekartkowywał książkę, w rzeczywistości nie robiąc niczego więcej jak sprawiając wrażenia. Cóż. Janusz nienawidził być ignorowany, zwłaszcza przez jakichś chłystków. No tak niemiecki naród wychował sobie takie ścierwo. Tak! Janusz potrafił już wydedukować, że skoro znajduje się w bibliotece niemieckiej, to prawdopodobnie znajduje się na terenie Berlina. Brawo Einsteinie. Chociaż nie, bo to też był Niemiec. :v '' '''Janusz': Nic się nie zmieniliście od czasów wojny. *burknął niezadowolony* Zaczął wspominać, jak to dziadek opowiadał, jak naziści najeżdżali na wspaniałą willę dziadkę. W zasadzie to była stara stodoła, ale niewazne. Nikt i tak tego nie sprawdzi. "Jakbym mógł wtedy walczyć!" rzucił sobie w myślach. '' '''Janusz': Najpierw nas najeżdżacie, potem ignorujecie. Całkiem sprytne, by nie dawać roszczeń wojennych. Zastanowił się na chwilę i wpadł na "genialny pomysł". Może on nie rozumie polskiego dzień dobry? Janusz: Heil Hitler! *zasalutował przez jak mniewał Niemcem* Rhys początkowo nie reagował na zaczepki Janusza, jednak gdy ten przyczepił się jak rzep do psiego ogona postanowił odłożyć na chwilę książkę. Spojrzał na Janusza swoim chłodnym wzrokiem wycedzając przez zęby... Rhys: Dra til helvete, nie jestem Niemcem. Jego wypowiedź podkreślał akcent, który chłopak zastosował przy wypowiadaniu tych słów. Skandynawski język jest bardzo charakterystyczny i nie trudno go odróżnić. Zwrócił w końcu na niego uwagę. A więc uderzenie w czuły punkt każdego Niemca działało. Janusz był człowiekiem światowym i zrozumiał łatwo, że rozmawia z Norwegiem. Światowość Polaka można było określić krótko: Wie, że Niemiec to chuj. Rusek to chuj i komuch, a Żyd to złodziej i chuj. Coś mniej więcej tak to leciało. Skandynawia, skandynawia... Rozmyślał nasz kochany rodak. '' '''Janusz': Pewnie jak Breivik zajumałeś paru ludziom życie i czytasz książkę, jak uciec nie dając się złapać? Odezwanie chłopaka Janusz odebrał jako aprobatę do rozmowy i usiadł w pobliżu swojego nowego "Kompana". Janusz: No wiesz. Mnie też somsiad wku*wia, i chętnie bym go zabił. Ale z drugiej strony, kto by mnie potem wku.wiał. Nim kogoś zabijemy, warto to rozsądnie przemyślić, Anders. Rhys: Aha. Chłopak wywrócił oczami, niemając najzwyczajnej ochoty kontynuowania rozmowy z Januszem. Rhys doskonale wiedział, że prawdopodobnie znalazł się w reality show. Co jeśli Janusz jest uczestnikiem i będzie musiał się z nim męczyć w jednym sezonie, albo co gorsza... jednej drużynie? Nawet tak chłodnego człowieka jak Rhys przeszedł lekki dreszcz na tą myśl. Postanawiając wyrzucić z głowy te szkodliwe myśli wrócił do "czytania" książki, przybierając taktykę przytakiwania oraz "mhm'owania". Janusz ucieszył się, że uzyskał atencję. Dawno nikt go nie słuchał tak namiętnie i nie przytakiwał na jego słowa. Bardzo podbudował się i z dumą zaczął opowiadać, jak to wujek Stasiek pracuje w Norwegii. Poczuł, że może nawiązać przyjaźń z tym osobnikiem. A świadomość pierwszego zagranicznego przyjaciela, który nie będzie ch*jem, bardzo go budowała. '' '''Janusz': No cudownie, że się zgadzamy! *przytaknął szczęśliwy* Janusz zaczął przeczesywać dłonią swój namiętnie zapuszczony wąs. Janusz: No i Anders, nie wiem czy wiesz, ale mam rodzinę w Norwegii. Wujek Stasiek się zwie. Równy gość! Powinniście się zrozumieć, co prawda nie strzela do ludzi tak jak Ty, ale jak go nauczysz... *zaczął intensywnie myśleć* Po chwili jednak machnął ręką. '' '''Janusz': A szkoda kurła gadać. Też taka niemowa jest. Kurde, zawsze z takimi ludźmi mi się dogaduje! No i wiesz, on pracuje w Oslo. W jakimś tam biurze podróży, oprowadza ciapatych. A co do ciapatych! Janusz podniósł rękę zamyślony. '' '''Janusz': Ciapaci to okropni ludzie. Jak można im pozwalać żyć w tak cudownych krajach europejskich. No wiadomo, że Polska przoduje i w ogóle. Ale myśle, że Wy tam w Norwegii też sobie radzicie. No to jak możecie skażać naród ciapatymi. No kurde... Jeszcze powiedz, że macie te całe eLGieBiete czy jakoś tak. Jak tam można? No powiedz mi Andres przyjacielu... Mruknął zrezygnował. '' '''Rhys:' Nie wiem, nie interesują mnie inni. *wzrusza ramionami* Chłopak czuł, że jak tak dalej pójdzie to się od gościa nie uwolni. Postanowił więc opuścić bibliotekę i udać się gdzieś indziej, gdzie jest więcej frykasów... tak jest, od paplaniny Polaka zgłodniał. Podniósł się powoli i zaczął iść w stronę drzwi wyjściowych... Rhys: No i moje imię to Rhys, tak na przyszłość. Rzekł i opuścił pokój. Około 5 minut po opuszczeniu pokoju przez Rhysa do pokoju przyszli Kate i Charles. Charles zapomniał o celu swojego przybycia do biblioteki i zanurzył się w lekturze Kate zauważając że jej "Towrzysz" zanurza się w lekturze postanowiła znaleźć jakąś ciekawą książke. Po chwili znajduje "Harry Potter i kamień filozoficzny" Myśli: Sztampa ale nigdy nie czytałam to se poczytam Pomyślawszy usiadła na krześle i zaczeła czytać Charles: '''Co sądzisz o tym miejscu? Jak myślisz czy wygramy ten bilion... miliard... eh nieważne, kwotę którą dają wygranemu, czy odpadniemy jako pierwsi? Myślę ze jestem najsłabszym fizycznie z męskiego grona. '''Kate: Myślę że jest nawet spoko. Mówiłam ci już że raczej nie liczę na wygraną ale kto to tam wie w tym programie potrzebna jest głównie strategia siła może też ale ważne żeby mieć dobrą strategie a po za tym jak na razie nie widzieliśmy żadnych innych uczestników Charles: '''Fakt, ale jestem niewyspany i przypomniało mi się ze wszystko mnie boli przez upadek ze schodów *Charles kładzie sobie książkę na twarz* idę, spać, jak chcesz to możesz iść dalej. ''Charles zasnął, kłopot w tym ze na środku biblioteki, zrobił to celowo gdyż wiedział ze pewnie ktoś go zauważy i nawiąże z nim kontakt. '' ''Janusz z zainteresowaniem obserwował rozmowę dwójkę osób. Ale dzisiaj tłoczno w tej bibliotece pomyślał poczciwy Polak. Chociaż sam w zasadzie był tu pierwszy raz, ale to akurat mało ważne. Kolejni, którzy się nie przywitali jak to tak można. Ruszył swoje cztery litery, zapominając o Rhysie i stanął przed lezącym Charlesem. '' '''Janusz: *ekhem* DZIEŃ DOBRY *ekhem* Charles: Aaaaa! *Charles energicznie stał* A... to tylko... Charles zobaczył ze osoba która go obudziła posiada wąsy. Charles: 'Prowadzący? A i dzień dobry, przysnęło mi się. ''Janusz zrobił minę rozczarowania. Kolejne chuchro, które nie zna podstawowych manier. Gdzie Ci zagraniczni się uczyli. Widać, że inni to jednak zacofani. A mówią, że Polska jest tak do tyłu. '''Janusz: Prowadzący? *uśmiechnął się do mnie* Okaże się z czasem. *odparł zamyslony* Myśl tego, że ktoś go bierze za prowadzącego wygrywała nad tym, że w zasadzie mógł powiedzieć o byciu członkiem ekipy. Duma Polaka rzecz święta. Janusz: Rozumiem, że twoje maniery wyparowały wraz z przybyciem do tego programu? Charles: Przepraszam bardzo za moje zachowanie, zasnąłem akurat na środku by ktoś zawarł ze mną konwersacje, i to się stało, ale myślałem bardziej o zawodniku, wie pan, sojusze i te sprawy. Moje imię to Charles i pochodzę z Francji, zamierzam wygraną kwotę przeznaczyć na firmę charytatywną. Francuz, huh ciekawe. Norweg, Francuz. Co czego go tu dalej? Zmierzył wzrokiem Francuza. Janusz: To tak. Podczas wojny mieliście nas w dupie, a teraz chcecie zawierać firmy charytatywne? Jak to działa? Charles: A więc pan pochodzi z Polski, bardzo mi przykro za rząd Francji w tamtych czasach, jeśli to pana zadowoli mogę dać panu działkę w Francji, wiem ze to niewiele, ale tylko to mogę zrobić. I proszę, niech pan ze tak brzydko powiem nie przypiernicza się do mojej przyjaciółki z W. Brytanii. Januszowi zakręciło się w głowie jak usłyszał słowo "działka". Ktoś chciał mu dać coś za darmo i jeszcze nie zabrać. Podszedł bliżej gagatka. Janusz: Chcesz mi coś za darmo ofiarowac? Gdzie tu jest haczyk? Spytał podejrzeliwie. Janusz: Cholera jasna, jeszcze obywatela Szwabii tu brakuje! Charles: Haczyk jest taki ze jeszcze jej nie mam, ale będę mieć jak wygram milion, tysiąc... em... ile się tu wygrywa? Janusz: Wiedziałem. *pogłaskał się po wąsie i rozczarowany wyszedł bez słowa*. Kate zgłodniała więc postanowiła poszukać kuchni przeszła chwile i ją znalazła Lista obecności: Ekipa: *Yanke$ *ElOutsider Zawodnicy: *Krzysiulka10 *Ikainic *[[Użytkownik:DreamKiller1|'Dk']] *Totaldrama52 *As236 *Wojciu *Katie Kategoria:Show Never Die - Odcinki